The More The Merrier
by Goat-Sama Approved
Summary: When 5 new girls enter Ouran, the Host's live are thrown into chaos! With romance mixed in, what kind of craziness will happen?  Rated T just in case! :
1. Meet The Characters!

"Ouran at last!" the tiny 3rd year student shouted. Her eyes darted quickly back and forth between the numerous buildings that were on the large campus. She then quickly turned around, to face her companion. Her eyes were a pretty shade of hazel and her brown blond hair was mid back and strait with a bit of a wave to it.

"Sheesh could you be any more hyper Mackenzie?" the other 3rd year said annoyance in her tone. Her eyes scanned the campus and then she turned to face her other three companions. She was quite tall with shoulder length brown hair and icy-blue eyes.

"Are we going or not?"

"Well if you would be patient like us Hanna, you wouldn't get so crabby all the time" the two voices that came behind were sarcastic and mocking.

''Nicole and Abbey I swear you two bring out the worst in me". The two 1st year girls smirked and started looking around. Both had dark mid back length blond hair and green eyes. Also, they both had a tiny scar above their eyebrow. Nicole's was on the left and Abby's was on the right, so that when they were side by side they still were identical.

"You guys are so... LOUD! You know I didn't sleep at all on the flight or last night as I finished unpacking ALL OF YOUR BAGS!" as a clearly annoyed girl stepped out of the car everyone,including the easily angered Hanna, got a sheepish look on their face and fell silent.

''Haha thanks for that by the way" the twins said, fear in their voices.

''Whatever it's not like you were going to do it anyway so just shut up".

"Rawr. Someone got up on the wrong side of the rock this morning", the twins said getting a smirk on their faces. The small girl, who had her eyes closed, looked up. She had dark red glasses and extremely dark brown hair with light red highlights. Her eyes were a dark, almost black , brown and she had a very annoyed look on her face

''I'm so not in the mood today, so if you would like to stay with the living I would suggest you shut your mouths right now".

"Wow, Emma have I told you your really scary when your mad?" the twins said backing away slowly.

"Judging from your reactions I can tell. Can we go in now?".

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL THEM SINCE WE GOT OUT OF THE CAR!" Hanna screamed her anger level quickly rising. "...LOUD!" Emma screamed silencing the 3rd year.

"Haha sorry 'bout that, I'll try to be quieter" the 3rd year said sheepishly.

"Please do,and thank you, so this is Ouran?" Emma said calming down.

"It seems like it's going to be... fun" she said smirking and looking up, and as she did she met the eyes of a certain black haired glasses-clad boy who smiled back politely as she rolled her eyes. Emma then saw he was in a group of other boys and she studied them. Her eyes grazed all of them and then landed on a very feminine looking boy who was in the boy school uniform. She looked him up and down then narrowed her eyes.

"This boy has hips and boobs, so..."Then her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled. The host club who had all been watching her intently then started to panic.

"Hikaru, Kaoru isn't Haruhi looking so extra manly today" a blond violet eyed boy said very loudly.

''Why I do think so boss how nice of you to notice her.. I mean his muscular figure" Seeing as though her friends were leaving her behind she gave them all one last knowing glance before walking off. The dark haired boy then narrowed his eyes and thought to himself "This one is going to be trouble" smirking he started to walk over to the four panicking boys and said quietly

"This is bound to be interesting".


	2. The Host Club Members meet our cast

This story is going to be loosely based off of the anime, but that doesn't mean I'm only going to have 26 chapters I might have more because I'm going to add some more stuff, but the fist two chapters are for introductions! Also, Tamaki is going to be paired with Haruhi in this one so sorry . Oh and (sorry I have a lot of things to say) I'll try to update at least every week if not everyday, but I'm still in school so if I don't update please don't get mad! Please enjoy the story R&R and comment(if you don't, I'll feel like no one is reading my story and I'll just stop writing) Thank You! Now on with the story :)

"Head into Mr. Suoh's office if you would please" the old woman who smelled like apples said her voice accent British.

Hanna if course then just had to add that she smelled like apples and had a British accent which received a deeper scowl from the already frowning woman.

"Thank you very much and sorry for my friends comment, she is very impulsive" Emma said with a real-looking smile plastered on her face. In her head she thought, well Hanna does have a point but we really don't need enemies right now seeing as we just got into this school.

"I'm not impulsative or whatever you just said Emma. I...I...like the smell of apples and... British accents are really cool!" Hanna then said quickly a sheepish smile on her face.

"Just go in girls" the old woman said rolling her eyes

"Meow. Look out! Old woman with an attitude" the twins then added rolling their heads just to add an effect.

"Are the new students here yet?" a man's voice through a door marked Yuzuru Suoh said questioningly.

The old woman then turned to the girls, frowned and said "Yes they are and I'm afraid they're going to be a handful Mr. Suoh"

"Oh really well tell them to come in Mrs. Flick"

"Mrs. Flick? Really? You've got to be joking" the twins said smirking.

"Hey! That's not nice" the previously silent Mackenzie said, finally waking up from her nap.

"I just can't believe you were sleeping all of this time" Hanna grumbled putting the yawning Mackenzie down.

"Are we ever planning to go in" Emma said raising an arched eyebrow and facing her friends. "We really don't have all day and I'd like to get home as soon as possible" facing Mrs. Flick she said "Thank you so much and have a nice day Mrs. Flick" Emma said suppressing a smile.

As they walked into Mr. Suoh's office the girls gawked at the lavish furniture and the exquisite detail of the room. Looking forward they saw a man with light brown hair and a face that showed he was handsome in his youth. He was warmly smiling at them, and as they sat down he began to talk.

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy, I hope you find the school to your liking. Do you have any questions before we get started?"

"Yea, I got one" Hanna said, and all of the girls collectively groaned. Normally, Hanna's questions were very long and complicated. "Why are all of the buildings in this school such a ugly shade of pink?"

"HANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the girls shouted, shocked expressions on their faces.

"I'm sooo sorry Mr. Suoh! Please forgive my STUPID friend for her IMPLOITE AND UNCIVILIZED manner towards you." said Emma her face burning in embarrassment for her friend.

"Yea I PROMISE! It won't happen again" the twins said bowing their heads in apology. Emma, taking the initiative, bowed her head and pushed Hanna's head down. Mackenzie,still tired from her nap, quickly looked around then bowed her head quickly.

"Oh my! You are all so polite, even though you just met me. Please instead of calling me Mr. Suoh, call me uncle" and with that he pulled out 5 beautiful red roses. The twins gave him a nervous smile and took the roses, Hanna's eye twitched and a sweat drop formed next to her head, but she still took the rose. Emma raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't refuse the rose. Finally, Mr. Suoh got to Mackenzie who was buzzing with excitement.

"IS THIS FOR ME? I LOVE GETTING PRESENTS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Mackenzie shouted bouncing up and down happily. Mr. Suoh then walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Ok now that we have gotten to know each other a little bit better, we can get down to business. Mackenzie Izanami class 3-A and Hanna Takara class 3-A as well, am I correct?"

"Yes Mr. Suo... I mean uncle" Hanna said slightly rolling her eyes.

"Good. I have sent for two class 3-A students to take you around the building. They should be here soon." Mr. Suoh said still smiling, but a business like tone had come into his voice.

"Thank you so much uncle!" Mackenzie said getting up from the chair she was on. "I'll have to come and visit you sometime" she then put her hand on her chin and thought for a second. After a couple of seconds her face brightly lit up and she exclaimed "I know! Every Tuesday I will come and visit you Uncle, I hope you'll look forward to it!"

Smiling Mr. Suoh looked up and saw that a short blond haired boy had entered the room. Behind him was an extremely tall boy with spiky black hair.

"We're here to take the new students on a tour Mr. Suoh" the short blond haired boy said in a singsong voice.

"Very good, Thank you. I believe before you four get on your way, introductions are in order. Girls meet Haninosuka Mitskune and Morinosuka Takashi. They will be your guides until you are able to navigate the school on your own. Mitskune and Takashi meet Mackenzie Izanami and Hanna Takara. Each of you will be in the same homeroom as well as other classes together this year. Take good care of them." and with that Mr. Suoh waved them off and turned back to the group of girls who were all saying goodbye to their friends.

"This place is wild! Good luck out there" the twins said faking tears. Hanna glared at them, but a small smile came onto her face "Try not to get yourselves in trouble. I don't want to have to dig you out of a 20 foot hole with a spork" Emma said giving them a smile.

"Thanks guys you be careful too"

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Mackenzie yelled hugging all of them with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare get hurt!"

"We won't" they all said together. Hunny and Mori had just been staring at this event a confused look on Hunny's face and a neutral expression on Mori's.

"I'm Mitskune, but please, please, PLEASE! Call me Hunny." looking up at Mori, Hunny said "And this is Mori" looking back at the two girls he smiled and asked "Are you ready?"

Hanna looked at both of them and said sarcasticly "Ready as I'll ever be." Mackenzie then took off running down the hallway her eyes wide open as the looked at the large components of the building.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hunny said and he took off running after her. Hanna waved a final goodbye and started walking after Mackenzie and Hunny. Mori was silently walking behind her as they left.

Sighing the twins got up and started looking around silently, and Emma was watching them with a small smile on her face. It was fun to watch them because even when they didn't know it, they were symmetrical. Every time they were done looking at something in the the huge office, their eyes would simultaneously move to look at the another object and they would repeat the same process. Finally Mr. Suoh said, " Nicole and Abby Chinatsu class 1-A?"

"Yes uncle" the twins said in monotone voices, "Who's coming to take us around the school?"

Mr. Suoh smiled at this and said "Well it just so happens that in your grade and homeroom there is another set of twins."

Both twins looked at each other at the same time and smiled "I'm so excited! I wonder what they'll be like" and with that two red-headed twins entered the room. The brothers eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly gained their composure.

"Kaoru it looks like we have some competition" the twin on the right said getting a small smile on his face and putting his arm on his twins shoulder.

"I look forward to their rivalry, I was getting a little bored anyway" the twin on the left said, also getting a small smile on his face that matched his brother's, and as his brother put his arm around him he did exactly the same.

"The famous Hitachin brothers" Emma said rolling her eyes, "Who knew they were so identical?" she said sarcasticly.

"Didn't we all!" the brothers said both using their opposite pointer fingers to accuse her identically. The Chinatsu twins were still in shock in seeing two other identical twins that said that they were competition. The Hitachin twins both walked over to Abby and Nicole and started poking them in the head. Abby quickly realized this and snapped out of her haze. Nicole then quickly did the same.

"And just what do you think your doing?" both twins said said getting very dark scowls on their faces. Mr. Suoh noted this and then turned to face both sets of twins.

"That's enough boys and girls. I would like to introduce the Hitachin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru." he said pointing to each twin male twin. "They will be yo-"

"That's not right" Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

Abby looked at both of them and saw their expressions. Even though both expressions were blank, Abby thought "Hmmmm... they almost look kind of sad that he didn't know the difference, and now they are putting that expression on as some kind of protection... interesting"

"I'm Hikaru" the twin on the right said running his hand through his hair

"And I'm Kaoru" the twin on the left continued, also running his hand through his hair

"And we're the Hitachin brothers!" both twins said smiling and both pulling out two red roses.

"What's with all of these roses today" Nicole said under her breath

Behind the sets of twins Emma snickered and the brothers turned to look at her.

"Awww isn't that just so cute. Since she didn't get a rose she went into hysterics" both twins said over confidently.

"Not quite. Did you even bother to look down?"

The male twins looked down and saw that each female twin already had a rose. Looking across the room the Hitachin brothers glared at the smiling Mr. Suoh. Quickly looking back at the Chinatsus they had worried looks on their faces and Nicole and Abby both looked at them confused.

"You shouldn't take roses from men you don't know" Kaoru began looking at Nicole.

"It could be very dangerous" Hikaru then stated looking at Abby intently.

Both twins then said together " Mr. Suoh could be a dirty old pedophile, but you never know until something awful happens!"

Both of the Chinatsu twins then smiled and stood up. Taking the rose from each opposite twins hand they said together "Thank you for the roses and don't worry about us we know how to handle ourselves" they then winked at the Hitachins who then blushed and turned to Mr. Suoh who was looking at them amused.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh and we had a wonderful time finally meeting you!" bowing they spun around to face Emma.

"WE PEOMISE WE WON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"You both said that at the same time... that should tell you something" Emma said sighing. Getting up she went over to the twins and gave them hugs which got each of the Chinatsus to raise an eyebrow. Quickly backing away Emma said,

"Please try not to kill anybody, but you can still enjoy yourselves because it's gunna be a long three years for you two" Emma then looked away annoyed because the twins had started bawling halfway through her small speech. Grinning she then said,

"Well, GET GOING YOU TWO!" this snapped Abby and Nicole out of their tears. Giving Emma one last smile, they ran out the doors with the other set of twins right beside them.

"They are an interesting bunch aren't they?" Mr. Suoh said slightly laughing. Emma smiled and took a seat on a couch which faced the door and Mr. Suoh at the same time.

"And last but certainly not least Emma Sayuri class 2-A right?"

"You are correct, Uncle. Can you tell me who's coming to take me around the building?"

Mr. Suoh then smiled and said "Why it my very own son Tamaki Suoh and the 2-A class president Ky-"

"Kyouya Ootori" a male voice interrupted startling Mr. Suoh, but not phasing the relaxed Emma. Emma turned around to face the black haired boy she saw earlier. Looking behind the him she saw the other violet eyed boy. Smiling politely she turned to face Mr. Suoh who said,

" Why hello Kyouya it has been a while... and Tamaki as well" he said glancing behind Kyouya. This received a whimper from Tamaki who went into the corner that had suddenly turned from its pink hue to black. Pointing to the ground with his finger he received a puzzled stare from Emma, who then looked to Kyouya for help.

"He does this a lot when he's upset, I really don't know why though" he said smoothly. Nodding her head she turned back to Mr. Suoh who then said,

"Boys this is Emma Sayuri who will be in most if not all of your classes this year, please treat her well." Emma then glared at Mr. Suoh who gave her a confused stare. This got Kyouya's attention and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Sayuri?" Mr. Suoh said still very confused at Emma's look, and as if snapping out of a daze Emma quickly replied,

"Why no I...was just thinking... about...something. I'm fine really and thank you so much uncle I really hope we meet again." Emma then bowed and quickly walked out the door. Kyouya who had been staring at her then walked over to Tamaki, pulled him up, and walked after Emma.


	3. Let's Take a Tour!

Yay chapter 3! Thank you for commenting and adding my story to your favorites list! It means so much (wipes away tear). If you want to take a quiz on what the Ouran characters think of you, click this link -./1256635/What-Do-The-OHSHC-Characters-Think-Of-You/

it is a quiz I made (I know the names are not the same), but for all of you Ouran fans out there (like myself) I really enjoy taking these quizzes, so maybe you will as well. Comment on my quiz and tell me if you liked it :) This chapter is when we start to mildly develop some sort of plot line and next chapter is when the girls get to meet Haruhi and be in music room 3, but we need this little chat between Emma and Kyouya to sort out the issue that they ran into in the first chapter! If they didn't have this chat the whole story would not make any kind of sense. I'm going to label who we're with while in the story. First we're with Tamaki, Emma and Kyouya then we'll go to Hunny, Mori, Hanna and Mackenzie, and finally we'll then go to the twins with the twins. Thanks for reading and R&R (only of you want to!)

:3 Enjoy!

**Kyouya,Emma and Tamaki**

The silence was awkward as Emma, Kyouya and Tamaki walked down the long hallway that led out of the principal's office and into the rest of the building. Emma and Kyouya were both very quiet and were pondering. Emma, on what she observed of the large school and the students... especially Kyouya, and Kyouya on the new students... especially Emma. Tamaki stared unhappily at them as Emma and Kyouya subconsciously walked in sync with each other.

"Daddy wants mommy to talk to him!" Tamaki cried suddenly. This grabbed Emma's attention and she moved her eyes back and forth between Kyouya and Tamaki while suppressing a smile. Kyouya ,who had also noticed that Tamaki had called him mommy, became annoyed and he promptly stopped walking. As soon as she saw that Kyouya had stopped walking, Emma halted and then was quickly run over by the fast walking Tamaki. Toppling to the ground she rubbed her knee that she had fallen on while wincing. Tamaki, however, didn't fall but instead regained his balance.

"Are you alright Ms. ?" Kyouya said an expression of concern on his face.

"Call me Emma of you would, and yes I'm fine" under her breath she muttered "I'd rather break my leg then look at that fake concern on his face."

"Did you say something?" Kyouya asked

"Nope!" taking Kyouya's outstretched hand she picked herself up and looked around for Tamaki. He was in between a large pillar in the wall. The once elegant marble had turned jet black and he was sulking. Suppressing a giggle Emma tried to walk to him, but winced as her knee was throbbing.

"Let me do that for you" Kyouya then picked her up and rapidly brought her over to where Tamaki was sulking. Blushing Emma thanked him and limped until she was right next to Tamaki. Switching her face expression from pain to her happy face she leaned down.

"I'm really not hurt and I'm not in a lot of pain, so you can come out from your corner now" Tamaki turned around and with a mushroom on his head he asked,

"Does this mean you hate me now? I really don't want a pretty girl such as you to hate me." cupping her chin he forced her to look up at him. Rolling her eyes she said,

"And the Host Club king lives up to his reputation! Bravo!"

"King?" Tamaki asked with wonder on his face.

"Oh no here we go..." Kyouya said while coming up behind Emma. "I did need to talk to you in private though, if you would follow me please." Walking away He and Emma left Tamaki to rant on a about pinkies and glasses and such.

Walking around the corner until Tamaki was out of sight, Kyouya turned around to face Emma, with his intimidation face on.

"So, he's going to try to intimidate me into not telling. Huh nice try, but I don't work that way" Emma said in her head. Kyouya had been searching for any signs of fear in Emma's face before he began speaking. When he didn't find any he frowned internally.

"So Emma do you have any idea on why I'd like to speak to you today?" Kyouya said getting a business like tone into his voice. Emma just smiled and this made him angrier on the inside.

"Nope! I honestly have no-"

"The innocent tactic is not going to work on me, so you can stop now." Kyouya said his face darkening

"Oh well, I didn't want to get my hands dirty on the first day of school, but whatever." Emma's face then made a drastic change. Instead of the polite smile she had on her face earlier, her polite smile turned into a scary smile that suggested she had darker motives and her eyes gleamed like that of a predator. Her face intimidated Kyouya a bit, but of course he didn't show it externally. Holding his ground he said with as much force as he could,

"You cannot tell anyone about hi- I mean her secret. She has a massive debt to pay off and I can't allow her to walk off with a eight million debt above her head." Looking down at Emma he was looking for the reaction that he always got. All of the girls would swoon over him and he'd have them in the palm of his hand, or they'd get so scared that they would do anything he asked of them. With Emma he got and entirely different reaction, her face didn't change.

"One condition Kyouya"

"Name it"

"My friends and I all get to be official members of the Host Club"

"Why?"

"My friends and I need status in the school if we ever want to go anywhere. Your club is the most popular one, so if we join we'll gain popularity."

"How will this benefit the Host Club?"

"Just think about it. You actually have more to gain from this then we do."

"How so?"

"The entire school will think you are all saints for befriending the poor new kids. Also, I won't tell anyone about Haruhi's being a girl."

"I see your point. It's a deal then"

Emma and Kyouya shook hands and walked back to the still ranting Tamaki. The awkward silence had been completely dissolved between them. Little did they know that a steaming black- haired girl was watching them from behind the pillars.

"HOW DARE SHE TRY TO STEAL MY KYOUYA AWAY FROM ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" and with that she ran off.

**Hunny, Mori, Hanna and Mackenzie**

"Wait up Mackenzie-chan!" Hunny said panting as Mackenzie zoomed through the halls with a huge smile on her face. He was tired, which surprised him, but smiling he ran after her. They were all outside looking at the gardens behind the school. Mackenzie, who was tired of running, found a bench and sat down heavily. She looked up at Hunny and patted the seat next to her and Hunny sat down.

"Wow! I never knew that someone would ever be able to keep up with me like that!" Mackenzie said looking around her eyes huge with excitement.

"You are a really fast runner Mackenzie"

"Thanks Hunny really like to run, but whenever I race Hanna I always win and she grumbles about how I'm way to hyper and how I eat to much candy. Then she's in a bad mood for the rest of the day."

"Hey Mackenzie can you do me a favor?" Hunny asked putting his hands behind his back.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what the favor is silly! I'm not going to do something that's totally ridiculous!"

Hunny stood up and said quietly,

"Can you call me Mitskune?"

Hunny was looking down as he said this, but when he looked up he saw that Mackenzie looked awe struck. Tilting his head to the side he asked,

"Is there something wrong Mackenzie-chan?"

Mackenzie then suddenly sprang up and enveloped him in a hug. She was giggling and bouncing happily and Hunny was thoroughly blushing.

" THANK YOU SO MUCH MITSKUNE I JUST LOVE PRESENTS!"

"How is this a present Mackenzie-chan?"

"It's the gift of the privilege to call you by your real name of course!"

Hunny was shocked and he didn't speak for a little while because he was looking at the smiling Mackenzie.

Meanwhile Mori and Hanna were silently walking through the garden.

"So do you like the school?" Hanna said desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Mmm..." Mori said as a reply. Hanna then gave up and said angrily,

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me! This walk is going to be really awk-"

Hanna then tripped on a tree root and went sprawling toward the ground. Before she could make impact a strong hand shot out and grabbed her waist pulling her against him. Looking up she saw Mori's dark eyes watching her.

"You should be more careful Hanna you could get hurt easily"

Flustered by Mori's intense gaze Hanna backed up and hit an Apple Tree's branch sending a shower of apples onto Hanna's head. Tripping over them she she landed butt first on the grass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH ME AND APPLES!" Hanna screamed. Violently getting up she turned to Mori and said

"Let's go quiet boy. You're lucky you're so silent because of you say anything I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yea"

"And he speaks! Finally! Maybe people around you should trip more often, then you'd talk a hell of a lot more."

Turning around she walked away, watching the ground carefully. Mori slightly smiled and walked after her.

**Hikaru,Kaoru, Nicole and Abby**

"And this is the library" the Hitachin twins droned on. The girls were literally bored to tears, and were silently crying in the background. Kaoru noticed this and looked at Nicole, while Hikaru turned around to face Abby.

"Is everything alright Nicole?"

"Abby, are you okay?"

The Chinatsu twins busted out laughing and fell on the ground giggling. The Hitachins gave them confused stares and they got up and wiped away their tears.

"No you guys are just so boring. I would've thought that twins would be much more interesting, but I guess not."

The Hitachins gave them dangerous smiles and stood next to each other.

"We can be a hell of a lot more interesting, isn't that right Kaoru?"

"Hikaru! What do you mean?"

"I mean whenever we're home and alone in bed, remember?"

Hikaru went up to his twin and cupped his chin pulling Kaoru closer to him.

"Oh Hikaru!"

Both twins looked at Abby and Nicole to see if they got the normal reaction, but they were shocked when they saw the Chinatsus reaction. Abby said nothing and backed away from them slowly her eyes wide. Nicole's left eye twitched and she as well backed away, in sync with her twin.

"I think we'll be going now. Thanks for the boring tour" both Chinatsu twins took off down the hallway.

"Wait, we're not finished yet! Get back here!"

Hikaru and Kaoru ran after Abby and Nicole who exited the building and entered the rose garden behind the school. Thinking they lost the Hitachins they found a wooden bench and sat down panting heavily. After they rested a little while the sisters got up and explored until they found a shaded area made out of stone. It had four columns and a dome cover over it. It was very overgrown with roses that covered just about every surface, but it didn't take away from the beauty of the structure; in fact it added to it. Abby giggled and ran ahead of Nicole eager to go inside the structure. Nicole just smiled and followed her. The sisters had just entered the gazebo looking thing when they heard two voices behind them. 

"So they did find it after all. This was the next destination on our GUIDED tour, but you two decided to run ahead."

Abby and Nicole looked guiltily up at them. This made both of the brother's gazes soften and they both said quietly

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Sure"

The Hitachins turned around, but Abby quickly stopped them.

"Hey, um I don't know how to ask this and it's going to sound weird, but will you two be our friends?" both girls had their heads down and were looking at the ground embarrassed. The Hitachin's eyes widened and they literally jumped up in the air.

"YES! WE WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Umm okay then, I guess we're buds now" both of the sisters said surprised at Hikaru and Kaoru's reaction.

"Hey you know, we're in The Host Club and we wouldn't mind if you and your friends came and visited us. Yea and even on not club days you could still come and hang out."

"We'd love to"

"Its a date then, tomorrow after school in music room three."

Nicole, Abby, Hikaru and Kaoru then walked off together back toward the school.

Author's Note

Jello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got really sick so I couldn't write anything! : /

I just wanted you to know that I'm skipping the first two episodes because if I based my story on the anime's first two episodes, this story wouldn't make any sense. The next chapter is when they all meet Haruhi and get to be in the Host Club, so look forward to it!

If you would comment that would be awesome, but if you don't want to that's okay. Thanks for reading anyway!

LOVE,

Moonandstarlight ^_^


End file.
